Kid Bryan:The Higsons
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1982-00-00 ; Comments *Compilation of tracks with Peel links almost entirely absent. Some of the records played on 11 October 1982 when the Higson's and Farmer's Boys sessions were broadcast together, also feature on this compilation and its companion Kid Bryan And The Farmers Boys / Higsons 1982 so probably dating much of these tapes to that date. Sessions Featured *Higsons, #3. Recorded 1982-09-22, broadcast 11 October 1982, 28 October 1982 and 22 December 1982. No known commercial release. *Farmer's Boys, #1. Recorded 1982-09-06. No known commercial release. Billed for this session only as 'Kid Brian And His Farmer's Boys.' Broadcast 14 September 1982, 11 October 1982 and 27 December 1982. *Cocteau Twins #1, recorded 21st June 1982. Broadcast 15 July 1982, 26 July 1982, 17 August 1982, 16 December 1982. *Wild Weekend only session, recorded 24th July 1982, broadcast 12 August 1982 and 15 September 1982, 22 December 1982. *Passage #4, recorded 11th October 1982, broadcast 27 October 1982, 23 November 1982, 29 December 1982. *Three Johns #1, recorded 21st July 1982, broadcast 10 August 1982, 25 August 1982, 16 December 1982. *3D #1, recorded 27th March 1982, broadcast 05 April 1982, 21 April 1982, 29 December 1982. Billed as 3D A Fish In Sea. *Sophisticated Boom Boom #1, recorded 28th October 1981, repeat, first broadcast 10 November 1981, this repeat 16 December 1982. *Pink Industry broadcast 16 November 1982, 01 December 1982 Tracklisting *Farmer's Boys: 'Description Of The River Waveney At Wortwell' (Peel Session) 11 October 1982 *Cocteau Twins: Alas Dies Laughing (session) *Higsons: 'You Should Have Run Me Down' (Peel Session) 11 October 1982 *Freeze Frame: 'Touch (Compilation LP-Crackin' Up At The Pyramid)' (Crackin' Up) *Southern Death Cult: 'Fatman (7")' (Situation Two) :(JP: 'Nothing like a good skiffle group, I always say.') *Cocteau Twins: 'Feathers Oar-Blades (session) *Wild Weekend: 'Hungry' (session) *Farmer's Boys: 'With These Hands I Built The World' (Peel Session) 11 October 1982 *Colors Out Of Time: 'She Spins (7")' (Monsters In Orbit) 11 October 1982 *Higsons: 'Annie And Billy' (Peel Session) 11 October 1982 *Passage: 'Horseplay' (session) *3D A Fish In Sea: 'The Orchard' (session) *Sophisticated Boom Boom: 'Surrender To Me' *Three Johns: Pink Headed Bug (session) 16 December 1982 *''little clip of John dating this bit of tape as 16 December 1982.'' *tape flip, previously shared as two separate shows. *Kid Bryan And The Farmers Boys: Country Line (session) 14 September 1982 or 11 October 1982 or 27 December 1982 *Wild Weekend: Janine And The Razor Man (session) 15 September 1982 or 12 August 1982 *Maximum Joy: The Mouse And Me 11 October 1982 *Cocteau Twins: Wax And Wane (session) 15 July 1982 or 26 July 1982 or 17 August 1982 or 16 December 1982 *Special AKA: War Crimes (10") 2-Tone TT23 *Culture Club: I'll Tumble 4 Ya (7") Epic 34 03912 11 October 1982 *A Certain Ratio: Knife Slits Water (if session - 02 July 1981 or 05 August 1981) 11 October 1982 *Kid Bryan And The Farmers Boys: Soft Drink (session) 14 September 1982 or 11 October 1982 or 27 December 1982 *MacKenzie Sings Orbidöig : Ice Cream Factory (7") WEA MAK 1 11 October 1982 *The Higsons: Put The Punk Back Into Funk (session) 11 October 1982 or 28 October 1982 or 22 December 1982 *Wild Weekend: Swimming In Mud (session) 15 September 1982 or 12 August 1982 *Pink Industry: Creaking Doors (session) 16 November 1982 or 01 December 1982 *Wah!: The Story Of The Blues (7") Eternal 249981-7 *Stickmen: Taildragger (album - This Is The Master Brew) Phantom Plaything 2a & 2b 11 October 1982 File ;Name *Kid Bryan: The Higsons ;Length *01:33:51 ;Other *Many thanks to Pates Tapes. ;Available *Pates Tapes Category:1982 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Pates Tapes